


Cloud the Cockslut

by midnighter24



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighter24/pseuds/midnighter24
Summary: Biggs shows up drunk to Cloud's apartment to settle a bet between him and Barret of whether Shinra gives their Soldiers classes on how to give head. This leads to very interesting flashbacks for Cloud.Total PWP. Upcoming- Cloud/Biggs/Barret & Cloud/Johnny
Relationships: Biggs & Barret Wallace, Biggs & Cloud Strife, Biggs/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 32
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Been a while since I posted on here but I just finished playing FF7 Remake and Cloud is too hot to not do a story where he's a cockslut. Please let me know if there are any pairings you'd like to see, or ideas for upcoming chapters! Thanks so much and please kudo / review!

Chapter: 1/?

Pairing: Cloud/Biggs

Rating: Explicit

-x-

Cloud was jolted from his sleep as a loud pounding came from the apartment door. 

“What the fuck?” He sat up in bed and threw the blanket aside. He shivered slightly as the cold touched his exposed skin, but he hopped up and crossed the room to look through the peephole. 

“Biggs?” He opened the door. “It’s late. What’re you doing here?” 

“Holy shit,” Biggs swayed back and forth, a nearly empty bottle in his hand, as his mouth dropped open at Cloud’s appearance. In his hurry to the door, Cloud forgot to put on pants, and stood out in the open with only a pair of tiny black briefs on his lean body. 

“You’re drunk.” Cloud crossed his arms over his chest, wishing he could cover his bulge. He wasn’t surprised at the state Biggs’ was in, the whole Avalanche crew had been drinking heavily when Cloud had excused himself. “What do you want?” 

“Barret… Barret said something about you.” Biggs chuckled. “And him and I…. we’ve got a bet if it’s true… and… and I…” He was once again sidetracked by Cloud’s body, and the blonde rolled his eyes. 

Cloud grabbed Bigg’s arm and found him easy to pull. “Just get in.” He grumbled and shut the door once they were both inside. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Biggs took a swig of the bottle. 

Cloud’s whole body flushed. “If I tell you what you want to know, will you leave?” 

“If you take a drink.” 

Cloud rolled his eyes, grabbed the bottle and took a huge mouthful of the burning liquid before handing it back to Biggs. “So…” Cloud shuffled between his feet. “What’s your question?” 

A huge grin spread over Bigg’s face “Barret said that the Mako they give Soldiers makes you super horny.” Biggs began to crack up. “And they give you cock sucking lessons so you all don’t go insane!” 

Cloud’s blush became a deep crimson.

_A memory flashed of himself, on his knees, a cock rapidly fucking his mouth. He was just one cocksucker in a long line of his fellow recruits that was busy pleasing a fellow soldier, while a voice barked out orders over the loudspeaker._

When Cloud blinked, the memory was gone. “It’s necessary to stay on mission.” 

Biggs immediately stopped laughing, and the room was completely silent. “Holy shit.” 

The memories of the suckling on a cockhead, the stretching of his throat, and the taste of cum flooded Cloud’s mind and caused his cock to harden. More uncomfortable than ever, he turned toward the door to hide his bulge. “Can you go now?” 

“You just lost me 1,000 gil!” Biggs came up behind Cloud, grabbed the blonde by the shoulder and turned him around. “At least give me something to feel good about!” Biggs planted a huge, sloppy kiss on Cloud’s mouth, his tongue licking along the Soldier's lips. 

Cloud pushed him back. “What the fuck?”

“Come on!” Biggs encouraged, and took another large gulp of brown liquid. “If that’s true, you must be pent up.” He clumsily undid the belt to his satchel, letting it fall to the floor, followed by the one to his pants when he pulled his zipper down while looking right at Cloud. “I’m fucking horny and want to feel those Soldier skills so badly.” He pleaded. 

A dark green jockstrap appeared from the opening in Biggs’ pants, where Cloud could see he was, indeed, very aroused. 

As if on autopilot, Cloud dropped to his knees, pulled down Biggs’ cargo shorts and pushed his face into the man’s groin. Biggs drained more of his bottle as he pet Cloud’s and ground his hips into the Soldier’s face. “I should never have doubted what a cock sucker you are.” Cloud groaned in approval, his hands going to Bigg’s exposed asscheeks and grabbing one with each hand. He massaged the muscled glutes as his mouth latched onto the long tube and sucked. 

“Fuck, they teach you well at the Soldier Academy.” Biggs put his thumbs into the waistband of his jock and lowered it, his dripping cock springing free and slapping Cloud in the face. “How about a little test?” 

He put the bottle to Cloud’s lips and tipped it up and watched Cloud take four huge gulps. Precum splattering his pretty features the whole time. The alcohol started to permeate Cloud’s brain and he shamelessly chased Biggs’ cock with his tongue. He was finally rewarded and was able to scoop the entire thing into his mouth and down his gullet. Having a cock back in his throat felt like returning home. He began to swallow and work the shaft with his lips, his tongue dancing along the underside before wrapping around the head in lightning fast ministrations. 

There was already a copious amount of precum that Cloud merrily swallowed. It all ran along his tongue and down his throat in a steady stream that gave him a warm feeling in his belly, and left the sides of his esophagus gooey and soft. 

He was so focused on the task at hand, Cloud didn’t notice Biggs’ produce a phone until a bright light emitted down on him. He had to rock back on his heels to dislodge Biggs’ cock from his mouth. “Hey! I don’t want this recorded!” Cloud shouted, surprised to find his own voice slurring, a little.

“I need to show Barret proof!” Biggs responded, his phone still aimed directly at Cloud’s flushed, but desperate face. An idea struck Biggs that caused a spurt of precum to shoot from his cock, and he made sure Cloud’s face was perfectly captured on film before he said, “If you don’t let me film, you can’t have my cum.” 

It was a gamble, but the look on Cloud’s face was the most arousing thing Biggs had ever seen. In a matter of seconds, the Solider went from angry, to surprised, to doubt, and then to absolute fear, so without another word, Cloud nodded and took Biggs back into his mouth with the camera still filming. 

“No.” Biggs pulled his cock away. “I want you on the bed now. On your back, head over the side.”

Cloud sighed, not wanting to stop but followed the instructions. Once he was on his back, his hard cock trying to break free of his underwear was extremely noticeable, and the band looked ready to snap. “Can I…” Cloud started, shocked he needed permission. “Can I touch myself?” 

Biggs thought. “No.” He laughed and laid his cock across Cloud’s face. “Now back to work.” 

As Biggs’ wet cock head pushed into Cloud’s salivating mouth, more memories flashed across Cloud’s mind. 

_He was on his knees again, with the other Soldier’s, his hands running down the strong abs of the faceless cock he was sucking. “That’s fucking good, Zack!” The man grabbed his black hair and purposefully jabbed his cock at the cocksucker’s tonsils, causing him to gag. “That’ll lose you points.” The man groaned. “But it feels so fucking good!”_

“That’s so fucking good, Cloud!” Biggs’ shouted as he bottomed out inside Cloud’s open jaw. 

The blonde was brought back to his tiny apartment, to Biggs’ drunken thrusting, and his own arousal that threatened to drive him insane. 

“This is… world… class…” He groaned and thrusted with each word, “fucking…. Talent! I’m about to-” 

Biggs’ ringer blared through the room. “Shit.” He groaned, swiped his thumb across the screen and brought the phone to his ear. “What do you want?” He continued to fuck into the Solider’s mouth, and ran his hands down Cloud’s muscular torso. After a moment, Biggs laughed. “Yeah, he is right now. It’s like I’m getting sucked by a wet tornado.” There was a pause. “Are you fucking serious? I was about to cum when you called.” Biggs’ pinched Cloud’s nipples while he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. “Fuck you, fine. I’m almost done anyway.” With that, he pushed all the way into Cloud’s throat and hung up the phone. “Back to what we were doing.” With the recorder back on Cloud, Biggs really started to fuck the blonde’s face, so that his balls slapped loudly with each thrust and a river of spit ran over Cloud’s face. “Let’s put your cock sucking skills to the test.” 

Biggs went into overdrive. With one hand still operating the camera, the other planted itself next to Cloud’s torso as Biggs’ madly ground himself into the Soldier’s mouth, his own ass bouncing with each thrust. Cloud tried to steady Biggs but the Avalanche member snapped up the blonde’s writs and held them at his side. 

“Oh God! Here it comes! You better swallow it all!” Biggs screamed. Right on cue, a damn broke inside of Biggs and copious amounts of cum shot out of his cock and completely filled Cloud’s mouth as it dripped into his sinuses and out his nose. The other half went right into Cloud’s stomach, so much that, with the alcohol, he thought he might be sick. 

Right as the last shot of cum spurted from his cock, a heavy fist rattled the door with three loud thumps. Biggs shivered as he withdrew the long, slick cock from Cloud’s suckling mouth. “Perfect timing.” Biggs shivered as he stood up straight and shook the dripping contents on Cloud’s face. “If you like me drunk, wait till you see Barret!”

-x- 


	2. Barret & Biggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barret joins Biggs and Cloud in their drunken encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, THANK. YOU. to everyone that has commented on this story (or read it, or kudo'd it). I was really not expecting people's wonderful reactions and it kinda brought the writing spark back for me, so I am eternally grateful. I also started a new e-mail to chat with people, so please feel free to message me at midnighter24@protonmail.com for whatever reason (I'm very friendly). Without further ado, here is the new chapter! If you enjoyed the first chapter (or this one), comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> (also, there's a lot of cum play in this one. If that is not your thing, please wait until the next chapter :D)

-x-

A shiver ran down Cloud’s spine as he sat up in his bed, his cock straining the material of his briefs. Biggs crossed the small apartment and opened the door completely naked. He stepped aside to let Barret in, his cock still half hard and wet. 

“Fuck, man!” Barret exclaimed as he entered the dingy room. “His face is a fucking mess! You’ve really had a go!” 

Biggs’ shut the door. “Wait till you try him.” 

Barret unzipped his pants without taking his eyes off Cloud. “Can’t fucking wait.” He pointed to the blonde’s clothed crotch. “Take those off and get on your back, Merc. Legs in the air.” He pulled off his vest and let everything drop to the floor until he was all naked muscle. 

Unable to look away from the eleven inch mammoth that swung like a hammer between Barret’s thighs, Cloud laid back, shirked off his underwear, bent his knees, opened his thighs and lifted his legs. Barret crouched in front of him and marveled at the muscled cheeks and smooth, quivering hole. “You’ve got a nice ass. Now show it off.”. 

Cloud pulled his heavy cheeks apart so his twitching hole was displayed for the two horny men. “You get fucked at this end, little cum slut?” One of Barret’s fingers circled Cloud’s bare hole before he gave the pucker a wet slurp with his tongue. 

_ “HOLY FUCK!” Cloud screamed in the memory that flashed in front of his eyes. “You both are fucking big!” He was pressed between two men, their sweat dripping all over his body as both their cocks worked their way inside him. “I’ve never been stretched this far!”  _

“Yeah.” Cloud grabbed Barret’s wrist and pushed the finger all the way inside himself, swallowing it to the knuckle in one smooth motion. “I get fucked at that end.” 

“I didn’t know your ass was in play!” Biggs exclaimed. “I get to go again!” 

“You can have him after I’m done.” Barret slipped a second finger in, then a third, surprised there was room to spare. “In the meantime, why don’t you help out our new friend?” 

“I’m not a Shinra cum dump.” Biggs pronounced. 

“Get off your high horse! You’ve sucked my cock a thousand times!” Barret half screamed. “We’re not trying to torture him! Get your mouth down there and thank him for doing you!” 

“Fine.” Biggs pouted. “Just let me know when you’re going to cum.” He said to Cloud. Without waiting for a reply, Biggs wrapped his mouth around the head of Cloud’s pretty cock and ran his tongue along the slit. 

“OH MY GOD!!” Cloud screamed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as thick, snow white cum fired out of his cock like a geyser. Biggs got a mouth full of the creamy, sweet nectar, before he was able to pull off. Another two, hot spurts of jizz splashed across his face as he pulled back, streaking his features with lines of white goo. 

Biggs spit the cum back onto Cloud and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “What the hell?!” But the blonde couldn’t hear him over his moan. Instead, he screamed his head off as he came, so loudly that Barret had to muffle him with his huge hand while they waited for him to finish. A shocking two minutes later, dark red and panting, Cloud’s orgasm finally stopped and he flopped back onto the bed. His cock didn’t lose any of it’s hardness. 

“I told you to warn me!” Biggs shouted. 

“I don’t think he knew.” Barret ran his finger through the river of cum that saturated Cloud’s body. “I wanna see something.” With a dripping hand, Barret fisted Cloud’s cock and with barely a squeeze, the Soldier was squealing as another mind-blowing orgasm took over him. By the time he was done, the entirety of his torso dripped with seamen. “This is going to be fucking fun.” Barret smiled. 

Scooping up more of Cloud’s cum, Barret slathered it over his cock and pushed the rest of the creamy goo inside Cloud. Then, he silently put the head of his cock to Cloud’s hole and wiggled it against the ring of muscle. 

“Wait.” Cloud sat up, alarmed. “I don’t know how long it’s been and-” 

Barret put his hand back over Cloud’s mouth, making sure to smear cum on the blonde’s lips. “Something tells me that Mako is going to make this real easy, Merc.” 

Without warning, Barret rammed all elven inches of his monster cock inside Cloud’s tight channel. 

“What’s…. Happen-” Cloud panted. There was no pain, or discomfort. Just pure pleasure being rammed right inside him. It triggered another orgasm.    


“I’ve never felt anything like this.” Barret shoved his fingers into Cloud’s open mouth and down his throat. “Shinra really did make the perfect soldier, didn’t they? Even down to taking their fellow comrades loads. Disgusting.” Cloud’s gagged from the fingering his throat received, as Barret withdrew his cock out to the head, then slammed back in, setting a furious, brutal pace that threatened to break the bed. “Shinra whore, can take any fucking pounding they get!” Barret screamed. 

A burning craving began in the bottom of Cloud’s stomach. “Please…” He whined. “Give me your load.” 

“Biggs!” Barret called as Cloud flailed on the end of his black cock. “Grab some rubbers from my pocket.” 

“Why?” Cloud and Biggs asked together. 

“Just do it!” Barret ordered and Biggs jumped to get them. “You’re already fucking drenched and about to cum again.” He said to Cloud. “And it seems like a shame to waste it.” 

Biggs threw the packet to Barret, who caught the long strand of condoms, tore one off the end and ripped open the packaging. He immediately rolled the slick plastic over Cloud’s erection, and gave it two quick jerks once he knew the rubber was fitted. 

Predictably, Cloud shrieked and his balls contracted. But instead of his cum spurting all over himself, it shot into the baggy end of the condom. 

“Good thing I brought more than one.” Barret laughed. “Biggs! Get in here with me!” 

“What?” Biggs looked dumbfounded as Barret scooped Cloud up with one arm. Instinctually, Cloud wrapped his legs around Barret’s waist and his arms around the man’s thick neck. The hulking man turned to face Biggs and pulled Cloud’s asscheeks apart as an invitation to his fellow Avalanche member. 

Biggs stepped forward, stroking himself. “You think he can take it?” 

“He’s barely even lubed.” To prove his point, Barret stuck two fingers inside of Cloud. Like a magic trick, the hole that already looked to be at it’s limit stretched even further. “I think he can handle whatever we throw at him.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Biggs put the head of his cock at the base of where Barret was buried to the hilt. “Here it comes you little whore!” Biggs shoved himself all the way in. Cloud’s bellow was loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood, while the condom on the end of his cock collected more cum.

“Let it out, Merc!” Barret cheered. The deliciously tight channel became even tighter as Barret felt Biggs’ cock rub against his own in the tight sheath. “Now all of Sector 7 knows that you’re open for fucking business!” He picked up Cloud a few inches and then dropped him back down on their thick erections. 

“Mother fucker!” Cloud shrieked as his toes curled and his whole body glistened in sweat. “I’ve never felt this full!” 

_ “Give me another!” He was on all fours in the dirt. His ass felt goopy and loose, like someone had squirted an entire bottle of lotion inside his hole. But he still wasn’t done. “I said more!”  _

_ “Fuck, Zack.” One of his fellow soldier’s chuckled as he knelt behind him and pressed the tip of his cock to the hungry bottom’s hole. “You really get off on being used! This is just supposed to be stress relief!”  _

_ “Getting fucked chills me out more.” His fingers dug into the soil while he was penetrated. “I feel like a puddle of mush afterward.”  _

_ The Soldier laughed. “That’s usually what you look like, too!”  _

“Harder!” Cloud yelled, surprised at his own instance. “Please! Ruin my hole!” 

“Damn, those Shinra bastards really warped your fucking mind!” Barret and Biggs’ smiled over Cloud’s shoulder. “You wanna take this to the next level?” He asked his comrade. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

Barret nodded to the door and Biggs’ smile grew even bigger. “You’re fucking demented when you’re drunk.” 

“You fucking love it.” Barret gave a hearty laugh as Biggs withdrew from Cloud’s hole and Barret unceremoniously threw the blonde onto the bed. He snatched the filled condom off Cloud’s member and tied off the end before grabbing the unused ones. “On your feet, Merc. We’re taking this outside.” 

Cloud’s hole throbbed with emptiness as he gave Barret a horrified look. “What do you mean?” 

“What I mean is we’ve got a perfect stage to display this magic cunt right outside your front door and I’m not gonna pass up on the chance to let the block know I’ve tamed a product of Shinra.” 

For the first time since Biggs arrived, Cloud thought of Tifa. His stomach tightened in shame at what she might think of him in this position. “Someone might see.” Cloud mumbled, loathe to slow down their activities. 

“Like you’d fucking care. It’d be like a business card for you.” Barret laughed. “But since you’re being such a little bitch about it, there’s a hut on the roof that’ll be perfect.” 

About to protest, Cloud could see the resolve on Barret’s face so he bit his tongue and just nodded. When he finally stood, cum dripped down his body and he was surprised at how much his head swam from the alcohol

Even though it was late, there were still people on the street and any of them could have looked up to the balcony at any moment to see the three, naked, sweaty men marching to the side of the building. Barret led the party, Biggs’ a half step behind him as they laughed at their good fortune and passed the nearly empty bottle back and forth. Cloud took up the rear, his arms crossed over his chest, cum all over his flushed body, but with a huge erection that grazed Biggs’ firm cheek as it swung back and forth. 

They rounded the side of the building and Barret slapped Cloud’s ass. “Up the ladder, Merc.” 

Cloud sighed and ascended the ladder, knowing Barret and Biggs’ chuckled at the state of his gaping hole. 

At the top of the apartment complex was a small shack, with a canopy overhead and a dirty mattress on the ground that nearly filled up the entire space. There was debris along the edges that offered little cover from wandering eyes, but it was slightly more private than the balcony below.

Barret climbed up behind Cloud, sidestepped the soldier, and jumped on the mattress. He landed on his back, his feet facing Cloud, the truly enormous erection begging for attention. “No need for foreplay.” Barret wagged his cock. “Hop on.” 

Cloud faced away from him and toward the ladder as he straddled Barret’s waist and lowered himself onto his comrades fat cock. Just as the last few inches were pushed inside, Biggs ascended the ladder, and Barret snapped another condom on Cloud’s penis as it erupted.

“Open your legs, Soldier Boy!” Biggs knelt on the mattress in front of Cloud and angled his slick member back into Cloud’s occupied hole. It only took a minute before he was able to leverage a small space and his cock slid in like butter. “You feel so good!” He cried. 

“This is now part of the price of admission. You understand me, Merc?” Barret sneered as he and Biggs double fucked Cloud in perfect tandem. “As long as I’m paying for your help, I get access to this ass whenever I want!” 

“Yes! Fuck yes, use me whenever!” Cloud screamed, noting his voice echo throughout the entire alley. All Cloud could feel was the exquisite pleasure of two cocks massaging his hole, he’d forgotten they were outside. 

“Maybe you should give up mercenary life all together.” Biggs commented and gave Cloud a sloppy, wet kiss. “You’d make a much better whore than you did a soldier.” Cloud moaned and Biggs chuckled. “Do you like that idea, Blondie? On your back, day in and day out, just an endless string of men using you like a cum depository?” 

“Don’t give him any ideas!” Barret laughed. “We still need him to take out the reactors!” 

“Oh, come on!” Biggs pouted. “He likes hearing about it.” 

“I bet he does. If he does a good job at the next reactor as he’s doing on my cock, I’ll be his fucking pimp!” 

“Oh, shit!” His cock untouched, Cloud trembled as more sperm was elicited from him. He shut his eyes tight and threw his head back, letting the orgasm over take him as the condom grew heavy from his loads. 

When he finally opened his eyes, he glanced above Biggs’ head where his gaze caught a balcony from the building next door that overlooked their shack; and 4 sets of eyes met Cloud’s shocked expression. “Wait.” He said, tightly, looking away. “We’re being watched.” 

“Good!” Barret laughed as he switched out Cloud’s condom, tying off the used cum sack and throwing it next to them on the mattress before securing a fresh one. “Do they like what they see?” 

It nearly killed him to look, but Cloud glanced upward and saw all four men beaming back at him. “Yeah.” He shivered with excitement. “They do.” Just the idea that someone was watching his shameful defilement made Cloud cum again. 

“Like that idea, do ya?” Barret grabbed Cloud’s hips and began to furiously fuck him. “Then I’m sure you’re going to like getting shot up with my cum!” He screamed. “This is the best cunt I’ve ever had!” 

It was like someone had flipped a switch inside of Barret. The man’s moans grew deep and angry, he uttered obscene profanities as the flood gates opened and the biggest load he’d ever shot was injected right into his new Soldier slut. Both Cloud and Biggs groaned at the wet sloshing of his insides caused by Barret’s gallon sized load.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder to Barret as the man’s massive orgasm subsided. “Did you put a fire hose back there?” 

Barret put his hands behind his head and enjoyed the feeling of his half hard cock being massaged inside Cloud’s tight channel by Biggs’ increased fucking. “How you doing, Biggs?”

“Shit! I’m getting close!” Biggs threw back his head and tweaked both of Cloud’s nipples, marveling at the new feeling of Cloud’s drenched insides. “I love fucking for an audience! Going to show them how to fill up a Shinra soldier! Oh my fucking god!” His breath grew ragged and Cloud was nearly bucked off the bed from the force of his thrusts. “Say it!” Biggs demanded. “Admit what a slut you are! So all Sector 7 can hear it!”

_ A final memory flashed. A cock that was much bigger than any he’d had the pleasure of servicing, so far. His hole throbbed at the stretch of it’s thickness and the head poked the inside of his belly. “Admit it.” A deep voice whispered in his ear. He was so full, he couldn’t speak. All he could do was whine and pant into the silver hair of his lover. “Admit you’re my willing little slut!”  _

“I’M A SLUT!” Cloud screamed as he pushed all the way down on Biggs and Barret’s huge members, eyes crossing while drool escaped the side of his mouth. He purposefully looked up at the four viewers of their escapade and made sure they heard every word as he shot more cum into the condom. “I’M YOUR SHINRA CUM DUMP!! FUCKING USE ME!!! PLEASE!!!!” 

“FUCK!!! GONNA DROWN YOU!!” Biggs shouted, and fully embedded himself inside Cloud’s stretched out insides. Biggs cock unloaded inside of Cloud’s already over stuffed tunnel, joining Barret’s load and creating a deliciously wet sleeve for both of their softening cocks. There was so much inside the Soldier that huge rivets of sperm dripped from his stretched anal ring and down the back of his legs.

Cloud was thrown into a final orgasm that eclipsed the others by a mile. He moaned encouragement to the men inside him as he rotated his hips, desperate for that maddening stretch. His condom already had two loads in it, but the force of his last climax overfilled the plastic sack. It slid off his cock and landed on the mattress with a wet plop, drenching the bed and legs of all three men. 

Up on the balcony, the four spectators applauded. While the bannister covered their waists, Cloud knew they were stroking themselves. 

“That was fucking good.” Barret picked up the leaking condom, tied it off and threw it with the other. “I’ve got some good ideas on what to do with those.” 

“You guys aren’t tired yet, are you?” Cloud stood up with wobbly legs. Biggs and Barret’s cocks were still stuck together, adhered by their creamy jizz. Cloud bent down and engulfed both heads into his wide mouth. He was thrilled when he felt Biggs’ and Barret’s hands on the back of his head, pushing him down. 

“You’ve got a long night ahead of you, Merc.” Barret produced a new condom and gave it to Cloud to put on. “I want to see how many of these you can fill by the time we’re done.” 

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you to everyone who reached out. I'll be updating this story (and another one I have running) very soon. If I don't respond right away, I'm really sorry, it gets a little tricky to get back on here sometimes. Please feel free to e-mail me at midnighter24@protonmail.com On the immediate docket is Wedge and Johnny for their turn with Cloud, but please let me know who else from FF7 you'd like to see!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I had a good time writing this one, even though I want the next chapters to go into more detail. So, please let me know if you'd like to read more! Thanks so much!


End file.
